One Night at Freddy's 2
by FictionalYT
Summary: It's Max again! This time, with her new, (or old, who knows,) friend! Max is searching for a college to go to, but she needs more money. I bet you know what's coming next! This time she'll face the full night! (Not all chapters are written, so I can't guarantee there will be blood or not. I'll tell you as I keep updating chapters. So, yes. It will be rated K )
1. College Surfing

A/N: Hello everyone. I'm sorry that I've been straying from my other books, but I've had this huge obsession over FNaF for a while now. So, I've decided to do a sequel! Er, prequel? Well, you get the point! I'm going to do the entire trilogy! (Yes, if I remember, I will do a FNaF 4 story as well.)

* * *

Anyway, I got a little bit of input from my last book. Here is one review:

From: AMaeJay

She said, "Interesting story, but the chapters were short and it was hard to follow. :/"

My Response: I totally get where you're coming from. I had to edit my story lots for it to even make sense to me. The reason the chapters were so short is because I was trying something new, I was trying to make time matter more. Also, I'm really sorry about the fact that you weren't able to follow it as well! I'll read over my story better and put more story efficient stuff into the time chapters. Thank you for your review, AMaeJay!

If you guys think that this story is taking rough turns, then please tell me in the comments and I will try to make more sense of it. Also, if you are not sure what something is in the story, most of the time you can just look it up. If you are still having trouble, then ask me still! I'm always available to clear things up!

* * *

From: MaverickhunterDragonfire

He said, "Only one question. What IS Keyton? Is he a dog, or a thing... What is it?"

My Response: A Keaton is something that is hard to look up in this case. There is a man who has Keaton in his name and he is famous so...Anyway. A Keaton, not Keyton, looks like a yellow fox. It has three tails which have black tips. There is a little more appearance details in the author's note of, "One Night at Freddy's" so go check that out. A Keaton, btw, is from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, and it also makes, I guess, a cameo? In the game Hyrule Warriors, as the DLC Young Link wears it near his face, but doesn't end up wearing it totally. Thank you for your time!

* * *

NOTE: If you haven't read my previous story, "One Night at Freddy's" please read it before hand. You might be confused of who is who, and WHAT THE HECK HAPPENEND!

Thank You,

~DVG

* * *

Now! Let's head into the story!

ENTER MY MIND!

November 7, 1987

Saturday, 10:48 am

"I'm done! Why can't I just get into a college somewhere?!" I yelled.

Mr. Gold ran under the coffee table where *Darren's feet rest. Darren looks up at me in shock, as my arms are sprawled across the ground and my hair whirls into the shape of a tornado. I fell to the ground, whimpering.

"Why does my life suck?" I complained. By the look on Darren's face, (confused and ignorant,) I'm guessing he didn't feel sympathy for me.

"You got 1,000 dollars because you DON'T suck! Your idea to catch the murderer was fantastic!" Darren picked me up and hugged me.

"How come you can say that? How come I am nothing, but a person who strives for pure luck to come when I need it most?" I started to cry in his arms.

"Why are you crying, Max? You aren't a person who bases their life on luck. You are a person who knows what to do, and when to do it. You are also extremely kind, good with animals," Mr. Gold climbed into our laps when we finished hugging, "and my best friend."

"I-I...I guess you're right." My breathing came more steady and I was able to talk better. "I think I'm just overwhelmed with the whole college thing. I just want to get into a good school, but my brain downgrades when I need it most."

"How about we try later then. I never want to go to college, but I'm going to do it anyway. Parents, right there." He rolled his eyes, but then fixed them right back on me. He smiled. A smile that would make anyone feel safe in any situation. Darren is such a great guy.

"Do you have enough money to even go to your first semester of college?" Darren asked, knowing me more than I would have liked him to.

"No..." I admitted. I only thought of getting into college, not how much money I would need.

"Alright then. How about we go to the same college together? I'll help you out so you can make it in with me." Darren held out his arms.

"Yes!" I jumped into them. Darren was the real person with the good ideas.

"First though, you have to make a little money. Let's check out which colleges are good, but a little cheap." Darren grabbed the laptop that was still on the ground and sat next to me. He pulled up a list of colleges, varying of stars.

"Um, how about we look at the cheapest first, and then see what it was rated."

"Okay." He agreed.

I saw a college that was $100 per semester, which should be easy to get. It was rated one star. Maybe not the best one...

"I'm looking for a college that has at least 3 stars. 4 would be better, but let's get real, it's probably very expensive." I told Darren.

"Ya, I think you're probably right on that. Let's look at the 3 stars colleges." Darren scrolled down until he found three stars on a very cheap college. It was $100 dollars as well, per semester.

"What's this one?" I pointed out the cheap college.

"It says...um," Darren was looking for the name, "University of Pheonix. Let's see if we can get our desired degree."

"It says I can get my eduaction degree, so I can become a teacher!" I exclaimed. "What about you?"

"Well, I love art, so I'm thinking of getting a major in Art." Darren is an amazing artist. He actually sold one of his pieces in the museum. It looks great, on the milky white walls.

"I think that would be nice." I said, enthusiastically.

He looked up at me with genuine eyes. I love it when he does that. Darren and I go way back. One day when I was being picked on by a couple of bullies, Darren came up and tried to help me. He ended up being beat up, but he was still there for me. I hugged him, despite not knowing him that much at the time. He and I limped to my house, where my mom patched us up. We were best friends ever since.

"Darren?" I asked him.

"Ya?" His eyes sparkled.

"Let's get rooms close to eachother." I smiled.

"Deal." We shook hands, which turned into yet another warm embrace. Some say we're too close, but I think we're too far away.

* * *

Such a cheesy ending, huh? Well, I wanted Darren and Max's relationship to be kind of shipping material, haha! Though, they've never dated, despite knowing each other for awhile. Here's their story on how they met.

In 2nd grade, Maxine was bullied because of how boyish she was. Her name, how she dressed and acted, everything. They even called her a dog because of her name, (clever 2nd graders, huh?) Well, one day after school, Max is actually being pushed around and kicked and pinched. Luckily, Darren is walking their way...Too bad Darren is a scrawny kid. Darren and Max came to Max's house with tons of bruises. They hung out ever since. Also Darren is a five months older than Max.

* * *

*Darren- You may be wondering how this guy came to be. Well, first off, I didn't even know this character would exsist, but I'm glad he does. Darren is a super nice guy who doesn't like trouble. I think of him as Max's personal hero. Even if he doesn't always succeed. You may think he's a Mary Sue, but he has tons of weaknesses, maybe even more than Max. But, You'll have to stick around in order to know more about him. :)


	2. Policies and Yawns O' Plenty

November 7, 1987

Saturday, 9:36 pm

"I NEED to get this job!" I complained to Darren. There was a pretty good deal of getting 100 dollars a week!

"I know, but you've gotta calm down," He tried to tell me.

Stress was taking over my body, which made me irritable. I just couldn't decide between excitement, or fear. I breathed in a few times deeply, and somehow, I was able to calm down.

"That's it." Darren tried to get up, but he tripped over Mr. Gold's several tails, and landed flat on his face.

I tried really hard not to giggle, but it turned into chortle after not being able to any longer.

" _Ha, ha_. Real funny, Max." Darren was always so clumsy. We actually made a chart on how much Darren tripped. I walked over to the chart, marker in hand, and put a tally under his name.

"I wish we could just scrap that thing," He grumbled.

"It was your idea in the first place, it's almost 2 years old." I looked in bewilderment at the chart, as it still managed to stay together. I walked back over to the now red-faced Darren, and patted him on the back.

Darren continued, "Anyway, as I was _about_ to say," I giggled, mid-sentence. "I already have a job, but since this job takes place at night, so I'm sure I could help in some way."

"I'd have to ask the company," Remembering last time I contacted a company, I almost shivered, walking to the phone. I looked at the ad on the coffee table, and immediate fear struck me. How did I not notice this before?! It's the same place I went to last time!

Darren seemed to notice, and walked over to me. "But look," He said, as he knew what I realized and what thoughts were bouncing about in my head. "it says that it's the grand reopening. They have new animatronics that wouldn't dare hurt a soul! They're so cute too! Look."

I looked at the ad once more. and saw what he was talking about. It had three familiar faces on it, in black and white, and they all had the same, circular cheeks around their mouths. They did look a lot less scary than the last ones.

I looked at the number again, and dialed it into the phone.

"This is Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, how may I help you?" The phone was on speaker, and he seemed so tired.

"Uh, yes, hello! I was wondering if I could take the job for the-"

"Night shift?!" He finished for me. "Thank goodness! I can't handle it anymore! Go right ahead."

"Heh, heh! Um, I was also wondering about your policies on having 2 people at the job."

"Um, I'd have to ask my manager about that. Do you mind if I put you on hold for a minute?" He asked kindly, then yawned again.

"Sure! Take your time!" I answered back.

No jingle or anything was playing at the time, so Darren and I took the liberty to talk amongst ourselves.

"You sure they'll allow us?" Darren asked, playing with his thumbs.

"I think s-" Our time soon ended, as the man was back.

"He says that it will be fine. Just make sure that nothing bad happens."

"Sure will!" We chimed.

"Alright, have a good day!" He told us.

"Wait!" I said suddenly, which seemed to have surprised Darren, who jumped back.

"Er, yes? What is it?" He yawned.

"One more thing before I go. Your pet policies!" I told him.

The phone noise was a series of what sounded like pages being flipped in a book. "Our company allows employees as long as they are on a leash, have a collar with their name, and what number to call if lost, and are well tamed."

"Alright, thank you! That's all I needed!" I assured him. I was happy that Mr. Gold could still come with me.

"Have a good day, now," He told us.

"Thanks, bye!" Darren said, but I didn't bother since I knew the line cut right after he said his part.

"What is up with those employees, always hanging up before you can say a thing?" I complained.

"I don't know." Darren scratched his head.

I am so sorry for not updating for such a long time! I hope all is forgiven!

I just want to say something about the last book. If you read chapter 2, you'll notice that the guy's attitude improves when you say you'd like to apply. This is the same instance with this man. He was forced to take nightshift, and since you've applied, he no longer has to do it! I guess she's a real hero for almost everyone!

Also, did you remember when I was talking about the fact that Darren has several flaws? Well, I didn't forget! Certainly not!

So, I have a game to play. Whoever guesses all of the flaws that I made him have, for the last two chapters, I will make a story just for them! It cannot be long, only a short story. Maybe five chapters or so. If you have any OCs, go for it! I'm always happy to do that! Just make sure you give me the full details, and know that I don't really do anything else other than Zelda, Pokemon, or FNaF. If you have a certain request for another game/cartoon, then leave it in the PM if you win, as a request. If I don't know what it is, don't have enough background information, or it doesn't follow under the rules of my Beta Reader information, than I will not allow it. No romance, unless it's small! Small as in feelings are shown slightly between a male and female. Nothing more nothing less!

"May the odds be forever in your favor!"

-Effie from _The Hunger Games_


End file.
